Shun Ibusaki/Gallery
}} Manga= Shun Ibusaki.png|Shun Ibusaki Shun Ibusaki mugshot.png|Shun Ibusaki mugshot Shun Ibusaki 2nd mugshot.png|Shun Ibusaki 2nd mugshot Polar Star.png|Shun welcomes Sōma Yukihira upon his arrival at the Polar Star Dormitory. (Chapter 7) Polar Star waking up during cooking duel.png|Shun witnessing Sōma's duel with Satoshi Isshiki. (Chapter 8) Shun confronts Satoshi.png|Shun having a chat with Satoshi. (Chapter 9) Polar Star enjoying Megumi's dish.png|Shun enjoys Megumi Tadokoro's dish. (Chapter 14) Polar Star heading to camp.png|The Polar Star head towards the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. (Chapter 14) The Elite Ten's successors.png|Shun as pictured in Alice Nakiri's presumption among the possible candidates of the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 40) Joichiro presents a feast to Polar_Star.png|Jōichirō Yukihira cooks a feast for the Polar Star. (Chapter 41) Contenders for the 43rd Autumn Election.png|Shun heads towards the venue of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. (Chapter 46) Autumn_Election_Candidates.png|Shun with the other contenders for the election. (Chapter 47) Shun at the TAE.png|Shun at the Tōtsuki Autumn Election Preliminary Round. (Chapter 48) Ibusaki sulks in his room.png|Shun sulks in his room after being disqualified from the Election. (Chapter 60) Shun spectates Soma vs Alice.png|Shun spectates Sōma's match against Alice in the Quarterfinals of the Main Tournament. (Chapter 62) Yuki leading the Megumi cheer squad.png|Yūki Yoshino leads Shun and the cheer squad to cheer on Megumi. (Chapter 67) The Polar Star eavesdropping on_Soma.png|Shun and the other Polar Star members eavesdrop on Sōma's conversation with Subaru Mimasaka. (Chapter 80) Satoshi and Shun watching the girls.png|Shun watching the girls busy in kitchen. (Chapter 105) Determined Shun.png|Shun is determined to leave a visible result. (Chapter 116) Shun's eyes.png|Shun's eyes are revealed. (Chapter 116) Polar Star asks Erina to taste their dish.png|Shun and the Polar Star residents ask Erina to critique their dish. (Chapter 138) Yuki_cries.png|Yūki cries having to know the dorm's fate is absolute. (Chapter 141) Polar_Star_watches_Soma_vs_Etsuya.png|The Polar Star and co spectating [[Yukihira Vs. Eizan Shokugeki|Sōma's Shokugeki]]. (Chapter 142) Polar_Star_defense.png|The Polar Star residents rally and defend their dorm. (Chapter 143) Tōtsuki Rebels Eliminated.png|Shun and the other rebels has been expelled from the Academy. (Chapter 192) Volume 10.jpg|Volume 10 cover Chapter 141.png|Chapter 141 cover Chapter 235.png|Chapter 235 cover |-| Anime= Shun Ibusaki mugshot (anime).png|Shun Ibusaki mugshot Shun Ibusaki (anime).png|Shun Ibusaki Shun Ibusaki full appearance.png|Shun Ibusaki full appearance Polar Star boys listening to the opening speech.png|Shun listening to the opening speech. (Episode 3) The Polar Star in Marui's room (anime).png|Shun and the Polar Star first years in Zenji Marui's room preparing for Sōma Yukihira's welcome party. (Episode 4) Satoshi and the others Welcome Sōma.png|Shun and co greet Sōma Yukihira upon his arrival to the Polar Star Dormitory. (Episode 4) The Polar Star residents during Sōma's welcome party.png|Shun watches Satoshi Isshiki during Sōma's welcome party. (Episode 4) Shun explains the situation.png|Shun explains the situation to to Yūki Yoshino and Ryōko Sakaki. (Episode 5). Shun confronts Satoshi (anime).png|Shun confronts Satoshi about the previous cook off. (Episode 5) Polar Star heading to camp (anime).png|Shun sees Sōma fired up to go to the camp. (Episode 8) Soma bids his dormmates goodbye.png|Shun sees Sōma bid goodbye. (Episode 8) The Polar Star residents feeling exhausted.png|Shun and the other Polar Star residents feeling exhausted. (Episode 13) Zenji's spirit leaves his body.png|Shun sees Zenji Marui's spirit leave his body. (Episode 14) Yūki cries while eating.png|Shun tells Yūki not to cry. (Episode 14) Jōichirō presents a feast to Polar Star (anime).png|Shun is presented a lavish feast by Jōichirō Yukihira. (Episode 15) The Prince of Smoke.png|Shun Ibusaki's "Title" (Episode 23) Shun's eyes (anime).png|Shun's eyes are revealed. (Episode 37) The Polar Star cries for Erina (Anime).png|Erina's backstory is revealed to the Polar Star. (Episode 43) Shun's Eyes 2 (anime).png|Shun with his eyes shown. (Episode 44) Polar Star defense Anime.png|The Polar Star residents rally and defend their dorm. (Episode 45) Soma & glum friends.png|Soma looking at his glum roommates. (Episode 50) Fear of Erina's Death.png|The Polar Star residents fear that Erina will die from one of Soma's disgusting dishes. (Episode 50) Overhearing Soma & Erina.png|Hisako & the Polar Star Dorm residents overhearing Soma & Erina's conversation. (Episode 50) Erina's announcement at the PSD (Anime).png|Erina makes an announcement at the Polar Star Dorm. (Episode 50) Rebels Instructor A.png|Shun, Ryoko, Takumi, and Ikumi encounter their Central-supporting proctor. (Episode 51) Rebels Group B.png|Shun and the rest of the rebels on his block pass the first exam. (Episode 51) Yuki Crying Blood.png|Shun sees Yuki crying blood. (Episode 51) Tōtsuki Rebels Eliminated (Anime).png|Shun and the other rebels have been expelled from the Academy. (Episode 56) Yuki hugs Isshiki.png|The Polar Star rebels meet with Isshiki again. (Episode 59) Isshiki's Victory Hug from Yuki.png|The Polar Star residents congratulate Isshiki's victory. (Episode 60) Blushed Shun.png|Shun blushes from Isshiki's compliments for his skills. (Episode 60) Kibou no Uta.png|Shun in Kibō no Uta Spice Episode 8 - Shun and Zenji.png|Shun in Spice (Episode 8) Polar Star Members in the ending song.png|Shun in Spice Nao cooking in Sacchan no Sexy Curry.png|Shun in Sacchan no Sexy Curry Sacchan no Sexy Curry Episode 21 - Nao the White.png|Shun in Sacchan no Sexy Curry (Version 2) Totsuki's Rebel Alliance.png|Shun in Symbol |-| Others= 1st Popularity Poll.png|Shun is ranked 10th place in the 1st popularity poll A la carte novel 2.jpg|À la carte novel 2 cover Shun ALC2 Twitter.png|~à la carte~ II Twitter icon Ibusaki Sōsenkyo wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Council Sōsenkyo wallpaper Season 1 Promotion Poster.jpg|Season 1 promotion poster 3DS Shun Ibusaki School Uniform.png|School Uniform (The Dish of Friendship and Bonds) 3DS Shun Ibusaki Chef Uniform.png|Chef Uniform (The Dish of Friendship and Bonds) Category:Gallery